The Days of Times
by A Writers' Union
Summary: A series of oneshots that will intertwine with one another, following the stories of our favourite characters as they meet, and get to know, or not know each other...
1. The Last Fight

**The idea behind this collection of stories comes from films like "New York, I Love You" and "Paris, J'taime" where you get short episodes of a person/s lives and occasionally they intertwine with others around them who are on their own separate journeys. **

**Each of the writers on this account will add their own short story and it will grow so we are seeing multiple lives happening at once.**

**The first story is by Liam...**

* * *

Luna had always admired courage, this was just one of the many reasons why she loved Harry Potter. He was the greatest friend that anyone could possibly ask for. He was kind, loving and gentle. However his is a tortured soul, tortured and scarred by all the nightmares of his past. The death of Cedric lost him his innocence, he had to grow up to fast but I love him anyway. However through all this he still manages to cry with us, laugh with us and still be himself.

It was in the in the Entrance Hall that I was meeting him today.

"Hey Luna" he said " there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up would you like to go, Christmas holidays and all"

"Sure, we can go to the Three Broomsticks, I haven't been there since last year"

As the day of the Hogsmeade trip dawned, a thick blanket of snow had fallen across the castle. At eleven O'clock the pair descended the castle steps, snow still falling thick and fast as they slowly trudged down the long winding path towards the village, chatting idly about nothing in particular.

After a brief walk around the village and shops, they together declared it to be too cold and entered the Three Broomsticks to grab a Butterbeer. It was at this time that they heard it. The voice of the man that made blood run cold, the man that made every man, women and child tremor in fear, he had breached Hogsmeade along with his Death Eaters. The one voice that all people knew meant death, that much was inevitable.

"Well well, what do we have here, itty bitty baby Potter and his blood traitor friend" Voldemort taunted.

They were here for school, everyone knew it, people ran and shrieked in terror, diving behind cover and cowering in fear at the earliest opportunity.

"Luna" he shouted above the screaming people "grab as many people as you can and go, get Dumbledore"

"Harry, no, not without-

"I LOVE YOU LUNA, GO, JUST GO"

All I could was watch in terror as he raced up the hill towards Voldemort. He had done this so many times, yet he still blindly refused help, preferring to fight alone, something he blamed on his upbringing. He did nothing but fought for the greater good. I can feel it, this could be your last fight, the last time I see you my love, your destiny must be fulfilled, the prophecy completed. I can do nothing, you are a hero, courageous and powerful.

I think as he leave "there he goes, our hope, our dreams, good luck Harry, fight well, fight hard. I do not want to but I must leave, do as you say, I will not let you down. Not ever."

"One last thing Harry I love you, My Harry, I will not forget you"

Then in the corner of my eye I see it. The hopes. The dreams. The love. All gone in a flash of green light.

* * *

**Next we will see an encounter between Hermione and Draco written by Rhiannon...**

**(And as always, please leave a review and favourite/follow)**


	2. Freedom

**And here is the next vignette. Written by Rhiannon..**

* * *

Hermione took a deep, cleansing breathe of the frosty, winter air as she stepped through the main doors and onto the frozen ground. Everything looked so sparkly and pretty, like it was dusted with glitter. A beaming smile crossed her face as she stepped carefully down the icy steps, for the first time not even slipping a little, and begun her walk to Hogsmeade. Earlier that morning she had seen Harry make his way there with Luna, something else which drew a smile to her lips and warmed her heart; Luna was good for Harry. She would have walked in with Ron but he'd grumbled something about it being cold and the game of chess was apparently far too important to leave.

Not that she minded being alone. She quite enjoyed it in the quiet, peacefulness of the winter months. It soothed and refreshed her and at the end of the day she could curl up with a good book in front of the fire. Heaven.

"All alone, little mudblood?"

Hermione sighed, her serene bubble burst, and faced Draco Malfoy. He was bundled up warm in a smart woollen jacket and matching Slytherin hat, scarf and gloves. Typical. Her own winter accessories were mismatched and her hat had been knitted by her mother several years ago – it wasn't perfect, but it was made of love.

"Did you knit that hideous hat, Granger?" he sneered, eyeing the pink and grey, bobbled thing that adorned her head holding her riotous curls in place with disgust.

"No, my mother did," Hermione replied coolly, "and it is certainly not hideous."

"Dear Granger, it is exceeding hideous. Not even a house elf who desperately wanted freedom would want it," he said cruelly. "Not that house elves want freedom at all, of course."

"Only because they don't know what freedom is like!" Hermione snapped back at him, her temper firing over his callous words.

"Granger, they _like_ serving us," Draco said, pronouncing each word clearly like it would help her understand.

"What about Dobby?" Hermione pointed out.

"Dobby... is an exception. He is under the assumption that Harry Potter is wonderful and great and perfect," he said with a scowl. "There are humans who like serving also."

"You mean like you, and your precious daddy?" She shot back at him.

"Shut up, mudblood," he spat. "You don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"I don't, do I?" Hermione jeered. "You are his puppets, a _servant_ of Voldemort; you might as well be a house elf for him!"

"Oh, and do you seek the same freedom for us then?" Draco said in a low voice.

"If a Death Eater sincerely wanted out then I would do my best to help them," she said, honestly. "However, like house elves, you are remarkably stubborn with your loyalties."

"All Slytherins are loyal; it's a trait of ours."

"Are you loyal to yourselves or your superiors?"

Draco was halted by the question. He lived in fear, he obeyed through fear. He was loyal to keeping himself alive. But, if anyone could get him free it was Hermione Granger. Yet, he was obeying the Dark Lord by keeping Hermione back and preventing her from leaving Hogwarts. Talking to her about freedom was loyalty to himself and his master.

"Well..?"

She was still waiting for an answer. "I certainly don't answer to you, mudblood," he sneered instinctively.

Hermione gave him a fierce glare and turned on her heel. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to you. Goodbye, Malfoy."

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Granger," he said in a low and menacing tone.

She tried to pull her arm free, but frankly Draco Malfoy was a lot stronger than he looked. She was helpless as he reached over and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just need you to stay put a little while longer."

Hermione growled in irritation and tried to tug her arm free once more before sighing and giving up. "Malfoy, let me go!"

"No, I don't think I will," he replied.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled.

"Thank you."

Hermione was waiting for his hold to slacken and for a horrible few minutes she thought he wouldn't. However, with a slight sigh of impatience, the hold on her wrist loosened slightly and with a sharp pull, her wrist came free of his hand.

And she ran.

Well, she tried too.

She only got a few feet before she was pulled backwards by some invisible force and almost stumbled backwards into his chest. She turned quickly, wanting to know what silent spell he had cast to make that happen but he wasn't looking at her.

He was looking up.

At enchanted mistletoe to be exact.

His eyes slowly dropped back down to hers and she could see the grey flashing with rage and disgust at the prospect of what had to happen next.

She can't say she felt much differently herself.

"This is your fault!" Hermione cried.

"My fault?" Draco said, offended. "It's magic. I had nothing to do with it. Why would I want to kiss mud?"

She turned, hearing commotion from the direction of Hogsmeade and glanced back to Draco Malfoy with large, worried but determined eyes. She had to get there. She had to help. She had to... kiss Draco Malfoy.

She stepped up to him, seeing the rage in his eyes turn to a form of nervousness like he wasn't sure what she was going to do. She steeled her own nerves, leaning up and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't hard nor soft, sweet nor fierce, just simple and fresh. She pulled away just as quickly, grabbed her wand from his hand and took off running.

Draco could only watch her go, his mind a swirling mess with only one distinct thought in it: she tasted like freedom.

* * *

**Please review and follow/favourite!**


End file.
